


Whoa

by TerribleCreations



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, F/M, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Sharon Carter Is A Bitch, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleCreations/pseuds/TerribleCreations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally inspired by the prompt: Imagine the Avengers seeing your power for the first time, but it turned into something else entirely. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally posted to my tumblr (terriblecreations.tumblr.com) and I thought I should bring it here for you all to enjoy, which I hope you will. I am sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. If so, please let me know and leave a kudos or comment if you like it or even if you don't.

You were Tony Stark’s daughter and always had a little trick up your sleeve when it came to working with the technology your father worked on. Both he and Bruce were the only one’s who knew about your power, and they wanted to keep it that way. You were thought to be a mere lab assistant by the other Avengers. To them, you were not a Stark, you were not an asset, you were just an intern.

However, it was during one of your father’s many parties that you decided to reveal a little bit of your identity. Not the enhanced part, but the Stark part. Maybe it was just in your blood to want to be known and to seem more important, or it may have had to do with an incident which occurred just that morning.

\- Flashback - 

(Earlier that morning) 

You were in the common kitchen, not the one in the lower levels where actual S.H.I.E.L.D. agents would eat but actually the one on the highest level where the Avengers were meant to eat. But in your defense, it was the only place you could keep your favorite cereal without one of your ‘coworkers’ stealing it. At the moment you stood on a counter, reaching above to the top of one of the cabinets in order to grab the family sized box. Turning around, prepared to launch off, you found yourself meeting the amused eyes of a certain captain.

"I can explain-“ you started, but the captain shook his head with that oh so sweet smile on his face. 

"No need. I have to do the same thing with Thor and my Pop Tarts. But why all the way up here?" 

You gracefully leaped down for the first time in your life. "Let’s just say this is closer to my fl- room.” You almost gave away that you had your own floor. Something NO regular S.H.I.E.L.D agent would have, no matter how much of an asset. 

Captain Rogers opened his mouth, but the voice of another female caught his attention. “Steve, I thought you promised me breakfast?” Your stomach dropped when you saw Sharon Carter standing behind Steve, in a T-shirt which barely covered her- you know what? Your weren’t even going to think about it. 

Unfortunately her brown eyes spotted you, and boy did it make the hair raise on the back of your neck when they narrowed. “Aren’t you supposed to be on the lower levels, intern?" 

You bit your tongue, knowing if you didn’t your father’s sass would pour out of you like Niagara Falls. Instead you gave her an all too sweet smile. "Tony wanted me to grab him this,” you said, twisting the box so she could see.

"Wouldn’t that be Dr. Stark to you?“ She sneered. 

Steve opened his mouth to reprimand her, but you bit out. "We’re on a first name basis, Agent.” If she wanted to play the label game, so could you. 

"If that’s the case then I’ll see you at the party tonight?“ Her eyes dared you. 

"Definitely. Have a good morning, Captain.” You spat, before walking back to the elevator and slamming the button to your floor.

\- End of Flashback - 

Your father stood beside you, dressed in his best suit. “You sure about this kid?” He asked, voice slightly worried. 

You nodded. “You couldn’t keep me hidden forever, Dad. Coulson may need me soon if you guys keep going through these Hydra bases. Things will get difficult soon.” He nodded.

Once the elevator doors opened, you straightened yourself, causing your chest to push out a bit more. Your father groaned, “Why did I allow you to get that damn dress?" 

"You have your charm and I have mine. It’s in our Stark nature." 

"True.” He said, before leading you out of the elevator. 

——- 

"Whose that with Tony?“ Clint asked Natasha from where they sat with the other Avengers on their own couch.

Natasha examined the girl, but Sam offered, “Just another model he decided to flaunt around?”

As Tony took pictures with you by his side, the Avengers watched as the two of you interacted so casually it was as if the two of you had known each other for you entire lives.

Wanda shook her head. “No, Pepper is not upset.” Everyone glanced to the blonde who smiled when she saw the two together. “If only I could read their minds.”

“You can’t?” Pietro questioned, his expression shocked. “Since when?”

Wanda shrugged. “After Sokovia, Stark told me they had developed a sort of device that blocks their minds from me.” She glanced around at the other Avengers, who all looked surprised at this information, except Bruce, who sunk a little farther into his seat. “Bruce knows about it.”

The Avengers switched their attention to Bruce, but Steve ended the interrogation before it could even happen. Walking with Sharon behind him, he said, “Hey, Bruce, isn’t that your lab assistant?”

Natasha frowned. “Why would Tony bring an assistant to the party?” Bruce drank his water in response.

“Well I did challenge her about it this morning,” Sharon said with a disgusted look the young woman’s way. “Maybe she did a little something to get an invitation.”

Bruce choked on his water. It took a few thumps from Thor before he was able to breathe properly enough only to start laughing loud enough to earn looks from nearby partygoers. “You think-” He couldn’t finish the sentence because he was laughing so hard.

——–

“Now this is your last chance. You can still back out,” your father offered.

You sighed. “Dad, they will either find out now, or they will get the info from the news networks in the morning. It’s better if we do this in person and avoid the awkward family dinner introduction.”

“If you’re sure, kiddo. But I don’t want to see any googly eyes towards Capsicle.” You opened your mouth to protest but he cut you off. “I have eyes everywhere. Literally. F.R.I.D.A.Y gives me updates. So I definitely also know what happened this morning.”

You felt a nervous laugh spill out of you before you were being steered in the Avengers’ direction, where Steve and Sharon had arrived. The latter glared at you as you approached, and she said something which caused Bruce to choke on his glass before laughing like a madman.

“Dad, I think they broke Bruce,” you said as soon as you were beside the couch where the twins and assassin buddies sat.

Natasha choked on her own glass. Tony shrugged, “What do you expect when you force an introvert into social environments? Only a matter of time before you’re just as out of it.”

Bruce, at your presence, righted himself, but a chuckle escaped him. “Sorry Tony, but the things they were saying. It was just so wrong.” He drew out the last two words.

You raised an eyebrow, “What, did they think we were dating or something?”

You and your father glanced at each other. “Well you are attractive enough to be on my radar,” he said.

You shrugged. “I get it from my father.”

“Wait,” Clint said, finally connecting the dots, “Stark, she’s your daughter?”

“The one and only. Guys, I would like you to meet my daughter,” he gave them your name and soon you were being heavily examined by Earth’s Mightiest Heroes.

The Captain was the first to recover from the new information. “Then why is she just your lab assistant?”

Your father, Bruce, and yourself managed a three-way glance, but before you could say anything, a crash and screams from the other partygoers caused you all to swing around to see at least a dozen ex-Iron Legion bots entering the room and basically shooting whatever was in their path. Tony brought you down as a beam was shot at your head.

“Avengers Assemble!” Rogers shouted, though they were already grabbing their weapons. Bruce grabbed you and tugged you behind the bar while everyone else was beginning to fight.

“Bruce I can end this!” You yelled at him, frustrated beyond belief.

“Like hell you are,” Tony said, before he himself was flung to the side by one of the bots.

You peered around the edge of the bar, watching as Steve flung his shield at one of the bots, only for it to expertly avoid it. Romanov, Barton, and Carter were shooting at the bots, while Sam was doing things the old fashioned way. Vision, Pietro, and Wanda were doing their own enhanced thing, and you felt your anger grow at the fact that they could use their powers freely while you were forced to hide yours. Granted, you were dangerous, but this was your specialty.

To make matters worse, Sharon glanced back at you and called to Bruce, “You should get the kid out of here.”

At the same time Tony said, “Don’t call her kid, she does not like that.”

And boy was he right.

Sharon had gotten on your nerves for the last time that day. With an eerie calmness that would make Natasha worry, you stood from behind the bar, much to the protests of your father and Bruce. Cap’s shield would have hit you if only you didn’t hold up your hand, pausing it in mid-air. The bots, realizing your power, went to fire their repulsors at you, but you held up your other hand, and with a single thought they fell apart until they were nothing more than a hunk of nuts, bolts, and metal.

When the chaos died down, you glanced over at Steve. “That’s why I am a lab assistant, Captain.”

Slightly tired from the energy required to stop the shield, you retired to your rooms with a kiss on your father’s mask. The Avengers stared after you, and it took a single word from Thor to summarize the thoughts running through their minds, “Whoa.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You planned on just having a simple day in: watch the news, work on some robots, you know, chill stuff, but because of a certain S.H.I.E.L.D agent, your powers go out of your control, causing you to disappear much to the surprise, and concern, of the Avengers. But not all things are down, because after you come back, a certain soldier is more than happy to see you safe and sound

The next morning you woke up and made to go to the Avengers’ floor before remembering your little show and tell the night before. Falling back on your bed you dragged her fingers down your face in exasperation.

“I should not have done that,” you said to yourself.

“You right, it was a bit reckless.” You sat up slightly to see Pepper in your doorway, a pile of clean clothes in her arms. So what of you were twenty something years old, the woman insisted, and how could you pass up on the opportunity to not have a repeat of the Whites of ‘09. Even your father gave you a side eye whenever you carried a basket, until you told him it was for someone else to do.

“Pepper, please be honest, how mad is Dad?“

The blonde sighed and shook her head. “You Starks are very difficult creatures, you know. So dramatic, especially when protective of someone. He almost ripped Bruce and Carter a new one before I managed to bring him up to bed.” A thoughtful look crossed her face. “Which reminds me: Tony had some people bring down the bot pieces to the lab. Can you take care of that?

You nodded in affirmation. At least he didn’t knock anyone out like the night of prom. Then again, Troy had it coming. Standing from your bed, you took the clothes from Pepper with a greatful smile. She gave you a kiss on the cheek before padding off in her lounge clothes. ‘Guess today is gonna be a day in,’ you thought to yourself.

Deciding you only needed to put on a bra for the day, since your pajamas could be considered lounge wear, you were soon slipping on your fuzzy slippers and pushing the button to the elevator. It opened and it was only after you slipped in and pushed the button to the lab that you realized there were three other guests.

Natasha sent you a wink while Sharon kept her eyes forward, though you could see her brow crease in annoyance. Steve was the only one to try and coax a conversation out of you.

“Good Morning,” he said.

“Good Morning, Captain,” you replied with a shy smile. From the corner of your eye you could catch Sharon rolling hers.

Steve ignored her. “What are your plans for the day?” He questioned with genuine intrigue in his eyes. Such beautiful eyes…

You snapped yourself out of it before you got the ‘dreamy look’ as Bruce liked to call it. “I believe my father had some people bring down the remnants of the bots so I can examine them and find their origin.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“Reassembling them,” you said as though it were the simplest plan in the world.

Sharon scoffed. Steve once again ignored her. “Won’t that take a while?”

You shook your head. “Let’s just say it is very much within my range of abilities.” The doors opened to the lab. “Your free to see if you like. Any of you,” you added, glancing at Natasha and glaring at Sharon.

“I have no plans,” Natasha said. She glanced at Steve, “Are you in?”

The Captain did not hesitate in his answer. “I’m always curious about a new Avenger’s powers.”

Sharon said nothing, though she did follow you to the lab, where the twelve bots were spread around in piles of metal, nuts and bolts. Your father and Bruce stood to the side, talking. Bruce motioned to you when you walked in and Tony turned with a smile which soon dropped upon seeing who had followed you.

“I thought we had the talk about talking to strangers. Especially old men,” he growled, not happy in the slightest. Steve frowned at him, not knowing the cause of Tony’s anger was the damage Steve had unknowingly done to your heart.

You shrugged off his words. “You and Bruce always complain how no one appreciates the sciences enough. Maybe this will spark a slight interest.”

Before he could say anything else, you approached one of the bots. Kneeling beside it, you placed a hand on the side of the pile, feeling the energy flow through you and into the pile. You stepped away as it shifted and began to piece together until a fully functioning bot stood in front of you.

Its eyes glowed a deep red, similar to Ultron, but you knew that party was long gone. Without your control, sort of, the bot had a brief moment of life and shot out of its repulsor, hitting Sharon square in the chest.

Steve and Natasha immediately knelt beside her. You glanced back, and upon seeing no burn marls, you grinned like a mad scientist. “Excellent,” you said, approaching Sharon and pressing the appropriate pressure point. 

She shot up from where she lay, her eyes wild when they met yours. “What the hell did you do?” She snarled. 

You stood and walked back to the bot. “I made an adjustment in its mainframe which caused the repulsors to shoot an electric shock similar to a taser instead of the usual high beam energy Tony uses.” You shrugged like it was no big deal.

You sensed her move before anything else. Time seemed to slow down as your powers warned you of the threat, working with a mind of their own that you could never seem to control.

—————–

image  
Originally posted by immortal-warlord

They could only watch as you disappeared into misty trails of blue and orange smoke, sweeping up into the air vents before they could process what was going on. At the exact same time, Tony fell unconscious as a dart protruded from his left shoulder. 

Steve swung around, glaring at Sharon whose eyes were wide. “What the hell is your problem lately, Agent?”

The bitch face she gave him could rival Tony’s, but Steve was unfazed. “Are you really defending the lab assistant?”

“She’s not just a lab assistant, and you know that.” Steve straightened. “I brought you here as a favor for Peggy, but lately you have been more harm than go. I’ll send Coulson your transfer papers tonight.”

Sharon glared at him. “You didn’t seem so keen to get rid of the other night, or did you forget?”

Steve raised his eyebrows at her. “Do you really want to go there? Because from what I recall, you are passed out drunk on my bed before anything could even happen.” He leered at her for a moment before adding, “And I’m glad nothing did. You may go, Agent 13.”

Sharon looked like she wanted to do anything but that, yet even she could not argue with the Captain’s orders. When the blonde was out of earshot, Natasha sidled up to Steve’s side. “Why so protective of (y/n) lately?”

Steve sighed. “No reason. Can you stay here with Stark? He’ll be pretty upset when he wakes up. I need to go fill out some paperwork.” He walked off without seeing Natasha’s nod.

The assassin grinned to herself and whispered, “I so ship it.”

———-

(Flashback)

*Steve’s POV*

I stood outside the doors of the lab, watching Tony and Bruce fight against a pillow of smoke while their assistant laughed from her office space on the opposite side. Her (h/c) hair was pulled up in a tight bun, and her white lab coat was hanging off the back of her chair. She glanced up, and upon seeing me she went right back to work, but I couldn’t help noticing the color tinging her (s/c) cheeks.

“Enjoying the view, Cap?” Natasha questioned. 

I jumped at the sound of her voice, and cursed to myself for not realizing she was behind me. Then again, the woman was as silent as cat. Maybe that’s why Tony calls her Nat the Cat.

I cleared my throat and she lifted an eyebrow, obviously expecting an answer. “I, uh, came to the lab because I need the magnet on my glove fixed,” I waved the leather glove around, but she didn’t appear convinced.

“Then why don’t you actually go into the lab?” She nodded in its direction. “Smoke’s cleared up. Oh look, Tony’s lab assistant is free. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind helping.”

I glanced back to see that the lab was indeed cleared of smoke, thanks to a device which Tony’s assistant held in her hand with a smirk. I turned back to Romanov, whose smirk resembled that of the assistant. “Maybe you should ask her to coffee before you keep ogling her like a piece of meat,”

I rolled my eyes. “Trying to set me up with the lab assistant too? I don’t even know the girl’s name.”

Natasha opened her mouth to say something, but her eyes drew to something over my shoulder and her mouth closed sharply. “The name’s (y/n), Captain Rogers.”

I closed my eyes, cursing myself with enough foul words that Bucky would be proud. I turned to see her standing behind me, hand extended but face blank of the amusement I had just seen. A glance behind her showed a pissed off Tony and a slightly ticked Bruce.

“We have microphones out here. Now are you going to give me the glove or would you like one of the doctors to do it?”

“(y/n),” I tried, her name rolling easily off my tongue, but she shook her head and snatched the glove from me before heading back into the lab.

“You sure do have a way with women, Steve.” Nat said, eyeing the hallway we stood in and poking a black dot on the wall. “No wonder you’re single.”

(End of Flashback)

———–

(Time Skip to a Week Later)

*Third Person POV*

Tony sat at the meeting room table, twirling a quarter with one hand while resting his head on the other. Bruce sat beside him, his mouth opening now and then but closing immediately. Even he had no advice left to give. Natasha and Clint stood behind the scientists, while Steve and Thor sat across from them. Fury was at the head of the table, currently ripping Sharon a new one.

“(y/n) Stark was not only one of our greatest assets, but she was the daughter of an Avenger.” (’Do we have to use ‘was?’ Nat questioned as both Tony and Steve let their heads fall flat on the table) Fury ignored her. “How fucking stupid do you have to be to shoot a dart at her?”

“Sir, she had one of those robots shoot me with a repulsor.”

Fury lifted an eyeborw. “Oh really,” he overly examined her. “Because I don’t see a scratch on you, but (y/n) on the other hand is missing. Avengers, you can be dismissed. Agent Carter will be handled.

———-

“So this is where Captain America goes when he’s upset.”

Steve looked back before continuing his drawing. Then it registered who he had just saw. He whipped around to see you standing before him with a shy smile.

“You’re alive,” he breathed.

You nodded. “I already went to see Dad and everyone else. Nat told me where I could find you.” You peered at him from under your lashes. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

Steve shook his head with a smile of his own. “I’m just glad to see you’re safe.”

You blushed, and Steve found his mouth slightly dropping at the sight. “Nat told me that there was a question you wanted to ask me.”

Steve’s mind went blank before Natasha’s advice echoed in his head. “Oh, um, ah… Screw it.”

Your eyes widened as your mouth closed on his, before fluttering closed as he bit your lip, your mouth opening for him. It could have blown into a full-make out session, but the sound of a roar and squeals from your father had the two of you jumping apart to look into the Tower, where your father was currently running from the Hulk.

He pecked you on the lips again. “I was going to ask you if you wanted to go get coffee with me tomorrow.”

You nodded your head, “Definitely.”

“I have to go take care of this. I’ll see you in the morning?” He questioned as he stood and went to the door.

You could only nod and smiled at him as he went off to fix the result of your father’s shenanigans. You touched your lips which still tingled from the kiss. “Whoa,” you whispered to yourself.

———–

“Pay up, Barton.”

“Oh come on, you rigged it.”

“That was two weeks ago. He did that on his own.”

“I bet you twenty bucks the date is a disaster.”

“Fine. You’re on, but if you just jinxed my ship, you will sink with it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Steve hit a bump in the road, and he has to turn to the one person who understands better than he… Even if she is connected to the root of the problem. (Set a year after Part 2)

Steve shifted in his sleep, a smile tugging up the corner of his mouth. To the outside eye it would appear as though his dream was anything other than it turned out to be. Perhaps one may have described it as blissful, yet in reality it was a nightmare. One he wished very much he could wake up from…

He was standing in the dance hall, identical to the one portrayed in his vision given to him by Wanda all that time ago. It used to plague him once in a while, but now it was a constant occurrence that left him feeling guilty when he woke up with you in his arms.

As was the case now, when he woke after dancing the night away with Peggy, his long lost love, only to glance down to see your hair falling into your face. He would push it back, and you would wrinkle your nose in a way that made him smile the slightest bit. But then he remembered his dream, and the guilt would fill him until it felt as though he could not breathe because it choked him. How could he be in love with you when he was still in love with her?

Your eyes flickered open, drowsiness clouded them, yet it cleared once they focused on the super soldier smiling down at you, while his own gaze seemed to be on something a million miles away.

“Steve,” you whispered, a slight grin growing on your face as you saw him startle a bit. You were usually harder to wake up. “Why do I get the feeling you’re blaming yourself for something that’s not your fault?”

His smile became strained, confirming your beliefs. Being the bad liar he was yet not knowing it, he tried to convince you otherwise. “It’s nothing, doll, just go back to sleep.”

Your brow furrowed as you inspected him closer. “You’re lying to me.” He opened his mouth to refute your claim but you continued on. “I thought we promised to never lie to each other?” You meant your voice to sound harsh, but it was still hoarse from your recent awakening.

Those cerulean blue eyes became pleading. Something is wrong, you thought to yourself. “Steve, just tell me.” You begged. At his hesitation, you sighed and rolled over. Steve shifted so he lay back on the bed but he was startled again as you got up from the mattress, being sure to drag your large comforter behind you.

“Where are you going?” He called after you, tripping over the sheets as he tried to follow after.

“The couch in the common room, I’ll be in better company up there.”

Steve sighed, knowing this wasn’t going to end well. He knew that he’d have to make a decision for everything to go back to the way it once was.

\- The Next Morning - 

Tony stared at the large blanket covering his spot. he glanced around the room, attempting to find the source of this mysterious happening, because everyone knew at at 7 am on the dot Tony was here and sat in that exact spot so that he could watch the morning news and drink a shot everytime they said his name. he was usually drunk by 8. 

Poking the giant mass, he was rewarded with a low groan. smirking to himself, he began to tug on the massive duvet, before inevitably his very own daughter tumbled out, her hair a mess and her eyes blotchy. Tony took one look at you before walking towards the elevator, ordering Jarvis to get his suit prepped for action.

“Dad!” you called out, and he froze with his foot semi-in the elevator. His head turned towards you, his eyes examining you carefully. “You’re not going to kill him for this. It’s just a slight hiccup in our otherwise satin-smooth relationship.”

“What did he do?” Tony questioned after telling Jarvis to disregard that order. 

You waved him off. “Nothing, I’m probably just overreacting.”

“You overreact with fictional character deaths. Trust me, I know when you’re really down.”

“First off, there was little reason for Kili and Fili to not die with their uncle falling until the very end, so I have every reason to cry every time. And second, it’s just a small thing that I’ve noticed over the past couple of weeks.”

Your father plopped down on the couch beside you, his eyes unwavering as they practically ordered you to tell him. Letting out a shaky sigh, you stared down at your hands that were clasped together as you spoke, “Steve’s been getting more distant lately. I’ve tried to ignore it, but all the signs are there. Hell, he avoids me half the time. We still sleep in the same bed, but whenever I wake up, he always seems so deep in thought about something, with that usual regret on his face he has whenever he thinks about his past. I’ve tried to coax him to tell me whatever is bothering him, but he just puts on that fake smile and lies about how everything is fine.” You twiddle your thumbs a bit before adding, “I guess last night I finally had enough.”

Glancing up, you saw your father’s eyebrows furrowed as though he were in concentration. Then that ‘eureka’ look crossed his face, as though the answer had come to light – which it had – and his face quickly crumpled into one of resignation.

“(Y/N), there’s something you need to know…”

\- Steve’s POV- 

Steve was once again tossed over Natasha’s shoulder, but his mind was too deep in his thoughts to register the slight sting that accompanied the blow. Natasha, realizing this, had to slap his face a few times before his eyes finally focused on her.

“Daydreaming, Cap?” She teased with her usual coy grin. when he didn’t blush at the jab, she knew something wasn’t right. “Hey, what’s spangling your stars?”

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “I was thinking of doing it tonight.”

Natasha’s eyes widened. “Are you sure?”

He released a sigh as, for the first time in days, an actual smile bloomed across his anxious features. “I am more sure about this than anything before.”

“What made you bring up the date?”

“Well I visited an old friend…”

(Flashback)

Steve stood in the waiting room of the nursing home, drumming his fingers along his knee as he waited for the nurse, Susan, to come back for him. At the sight of her auburn hair he stood expectantly. She flashed him a bright smile. “Ms. Carter’s having a good day today. She’s very lucid. Even telling war stories to the families of other patients.”

Steve felt relief course through him; that meant she would be all the better to give him advice. As he walked into her room, flowers in hand, he felt a jolt run through him that always occurred whenever he saw his past love more fragile than he had ever thought she could be. Peggy sat in a wheelchair today, for she had just been in the garden earlier. Her brown eyes crinkled even more as she smiled up at him. However that smile dropped when she noticed the guilt in him.

“What did you do Steve?” She questioned.

He glanced down at the flowers, gently placing them in a vase courtesy of Nurse Susan. “I was hoping to have your blessing on something.”

A knowing light twinkled in her eye. “Are you marrying the fine girl you’re always telling me about?”

Steve, startled that she knew, only nodded his head while Peggy continued talking, “She visits, you know, a few times every month. Sometimes young Anthony visits with her as well. Those Starks simply cannot resist seeing their old Aunt Peggy. What else is bothering you Steve?”

“I’ve been having dreams, Peg, about us, about what we could’ve been after the war. Ow!” Steve grabbed his arm as Peggy threateningly held up a cane she hadn’t been able to use for a while now. 

“Now you stop being so dramatic and listen to me!” Peggy’s eyes burned with a fire Steve had not seen in a long time. “(Y/N) Stark is the best damn thing that as ever happened to you, including myself, and I do not want you to mess that up living in the past. I almost did the same thing Steve, I did, but then I realized that you wouldn’t want me wasting myself away, and so I am going to say the same thing to you right now: I am dying Steve– don’t give me that look, I’m not stupid, I know my health– and I do not want you wasting away as I did. You’ve got a second chance at life and Goddammit I will be rolling in my grave if you do not make the best of it. Understand?”

Steve bit his lip. “Yes, ma’am.”

(End of Flashback)

You froze in the doorway, any anger that may have presented itself gone as Steve showed Natasha the ring that you now knew was meant to be yours. You stared at the beautiful piece, now knowing why he was being so distant, both because of what your father had told you and this.

Natasha’s eyes met yours, widening a bit. Steve’s shoulders went rigid as he turned to see you standing there. The assassin patted the soldier on the shoulder before walking out of the training room, but not without winking at you on her way out.

“(Y/N), I… uh…”

You shyly smiled at his stuttering. “Steve, you know I would rather it be a private event then some sort of big theatrical.”

He knelt down in front of you, his face flushed as he presented the ring. “(Y/N) Stark, will you please do me the honor of being my wife?”

You nodded as he gently slid the ring onto your finger before standing up and tugging you into a deep kiss.

\- Time Skip -

“Natalia Elizabeth Margaret Rogers, let go of that shield this instant.”

The five year old stuck her tongue out at her father as she rolled around in the shield. Your husband gave you an exasperated look from where you stood on the porch with your other child in hand, the calmer twin of this one, Anthony Buchanan Rogers.

“(Y/N),” he pleaded. Deciding to take pity on him, you placed your son in his arms.

“You’re always so dramatic,” you said as you went to get your husband’s shield. He watched after you, his mouth dropping slightly as the same words, from a different voice who lived through your daughter’s name, rang through his head.

“Whoa,” he whispered with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know, 'Elizabeth' is Wanda's middle name.


End file.
